


Porównanie

by Agniechchan



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: Detectives, Friendship, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agniechchan/pseuds/Agniechchan
Summary: Drabble. Naoto różniła się od wyobrażeń Akechiego.





	Porównanie

_Książę Detektywów._

Akechi uśmiechnął się cierpko, kiedy tylko odsunął się od towarzystwa i mógł sobie na to pozwolić. W jego wyobraźni Naoto Shirogane była zupełnie inną osobą, bardziej podobną do niego, a nie tak... Szczęśliwą i otoczoną ludźmi.

W wywiadach często wspominała o swoich przyjaciołach, ale nigdy wcześniej nie miało to dla niego znaczenia, przynajmniej dopóki nie zobaczył tego na żywo, nie przekonał się na własne oczy.

Miała coś, na co on nigdy nie będzie mógł liczyć.

Nie spodziewał się, że zazdrość zaboli tak mocno.

Szkoda, że nie mogą sobie pozwolić na detektywistyczny pojedynek podczas, którego miałby okazję ją zniszczyć.


End file.
